


Escape

by Clownprincesssofcrime



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownprincesssofcrime/pseuds/Clownprincesssofcrime
Summary: The granddaughter of Alfred Pennyworth, Lexi Pennyworth is rudely awaken when Militia come storming in her apartment. Upon trying to get away on the roof tops she is caught and taken to the Arkham Knight who she doesn't know is her supposedly dead boyfriend Jason Todd. She's taken to his headquarters where she ends up trying to escape in disguise, poisoned. She kicks ass surprising one her best friends Barbara Gordon when she beats and guns down multiple Militia by herself. A little crossover with Marvel characters Matt Murdock aka Daredevil and Frank Castle aka The Punisher. (This is all based on one crazy ass dream I had one night, so I said why not make it into a short story)





	1. Rude Awaking

**Five years ago….**  
  
 _“I can’t believe Bruce let us tag along on his businesses trip to Venezula, it’s so beautiful.” Lexi says as Jason holds her from behind as they look out to the beach. “Finally good to have a damn break.” Jason says as they look out from the beach house Bruce rented for the week. “Alright you two, I’ll be going out to dinner no fooling around and please, please don't get into trouble.” Bruce begs. “We won’t Bruce.” Lexi assures. “What’s the worst that can happen Bruce?” Jason chuckles._  
  
**30 mins later…**  
  
 _“Jay I’m not sure about this, you know how I am with heights.” Lexi says as Jason puts her helmet on and makes sure her wing suite is correct. “Babe, you’ll do great.”_  
  
 _“Jason, we're about to jump off a huge waterfall in wing suites we can die, I can die!” She yells in panic. He shakes his head pulling her aside away from the other jumpers. “You said you wanted more training to be out on the field with me and Bruce, who may I add, need to impress even more than I did. And that includes getting over your fear of heights. When patrolling or chasing bad guys you need to be up either in the sky or buildings and I think this is great practice.”_  
 __  
 _“If my grandfather every finds out, he’ll kill me himself.”_  
  
 _“Alfred will never know neither would Bruce, this is our little secret.”_

 _“I can see it now, two teenagers found died in the mountains from failed jump.” She says with a shaky voice. “Hey, you will be just fine.” Jason says holding onto her shoulders. They walk back towards the edge of the waterfall which was just as high as one of the Wayne towers back in Gotham. “You can do this.” He encourages. She keeps procrastinating until her and Jason are the last of the group to jump. “You ready now?” The instructor ask. “I can’t do this.” Lexi says turning around ready to leave. “Oh yes you can.” Jason picks her up over his shoulder and throws her off. “I’m breaking up with you!” She screams falling._  
  
 _Jason jumps after her and follows in pursuit. After a moment of panicking Lexi concentrates on gliding and starts enjoying it. When she makes it to her target point on the beach she lands gently on her back. She hears Jason wooing in the air as he lands next. “THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!” He screams as he lands next to her. “YOU DID IT!” He beams picking her up by the waist spinning her around.“Put me down!” She laughs. He gives a quick kiss and puts her down and just smirks at her. “What?” She ask. “I told you you’ll be fine.”_  
  
 _“If you ever throw me off something again, you’re dead.” She warns with a pointed finger._  
  
 _“You still love me right babe?”_  
 __  
 _“You are one lucky boy Todd.” She chuckles shaking her head. He smirks and checks his watch._  
  
 _“Oh shit! We have to get back to the house before Bruce!”_   
  
_“Crap is it time already?” They hop on the bike they rented and Jason speeds back to the house while Lexi holds on trying not to fly off. When they pull up to the house Bruce’s car is just pulling up. “Quick the suite!” Jason shouts. They strip the suites off and rush in the house crashing on the couch, turning on the tv and cuddle up right as Bruce walks in the door. “I see you kids didn’t burn the house down.” Bruce comes around the corner seeing them on them couch. “Yup, still in one piece.” Lexi laughs. Bruce looks at them trying to find something suspicious, because with them there was always something. “So what did you two do while I was gone?”_  
  
 _“Nothing just laid here and watched some shows on Netflix.” Jason answers. Bruce squints looking back and forth at them. “Okay,” he says and walks off. “That was a close one.” Jason whispers in her ear. “Ya think.” She giggles._   
  
**One Year Later....**  
  
 _“Wait, I’m getting something.” Bruce says Lexi and Alfred hover over Bruce’s shoulders. The bat computer screen goes black and then suddenly Jason tied to a chair comes to view along with Joker. Lexi gasp covering her mouth starting to cry. “Jason,” she sniffs. Alfred gets a hold of her as they watch in horror. “Lex.” They hear Jason mumble. Joker rambles on for view before asking who the Batman is but before he can answer he’s shot. “NNNOOOO!” Lexi screams. Alfred holds onto Lexi as she sobs and Bruce storms out the bat cave._

**Present Day**

Lexi lays in her apartment fast asleep after a long night of patrolling. Suddenly there’s a loud thud followed by a bang from the hallway. She’s usually a heavy sleeper when it comes to nights after patrolling. She sits up and hears some male voices outside her door. “I think this is the one!” She hears a man shout. She grabs her communication watch and bolts outta bed when her front door slams open. Not being able to change into clothes she's left in her lace burgundy bra, panties along being barefoot and climbs out her window. “There!” She hears as she climbs the fire escape. Her watch starts beeping and blinking. “Hello?” She answers. “Lexi, I’ve been calling you for a while now, you need to leave now and come to the manner.”

“What’s happening? There’s some guys in uniform after me!”   
  
“Can you make it to the clock tower?”   
  
“I’ll try.” 

“HEY!” She turns and sees a bunch of those same guys after her. She rushes trying to hurry across different buildings as it starts raining. She runs but comes to a complete stop seeing the next building was more of a distance. She looks back seeing them still coming to her. She backs up getting a running start and jumps makes it on the next building successfully but cuts her foot on a piece of broken glass. “Ah!” She hisses and suddenly gets knocked out by one of the uniformed men. After minutes she wakes up and she has the feeling of her stomach dropping. She opens her eyes finding herself laying on the floor handcuffed to a chair leg of an open helicopter. She gasp seeing the city being destroyed by rioters and criminals. The helicopter flies to Ace Chemicals, she sees the a bunch of tanks and drones she's never seen before and an army of men lined up. Her eyes focus on the one that looked different from the rest. The leader. 

“Shit, she’s awake.” One of the pilots says. Another one comes over and ties something around her eyes. “We have the package sir.” She hears one pilot say. “Take her to headquarters.” She hears robotic voice respond. After a few minutes she feels that they are landing but she can’t see where of course. She feels herself get uncuffed and takes that chance to punch the person in front of her. She hears a grunt meaning she didn't miss. She tries to make a run for it trying not to run into anything and ends up getting knocked down and picked up over someones shoulder. “Let me go!” She screams.   
  
She's thrown into an empty room and struck by a needle and sedated. When she wakes up about an hour later she’s still blindfolded and she's cuffed from behind, her head is heavy from the drug. She leans against the wall to help herself stand up and tries to keep herself up right. Before she can try to take the blindfold off the door busts open walking in the some militia. Lexi stands there focusing on her senses. When she feels a presence beside her she strikes hitting the guy behind her with her elbow. Another one grabs her arm but she’s quick kicking him aside hard. Another grabs her arms but she lifts herself up and kicks a guy in front of her and jumps flipping herself over the militia and kicks him to the wall. She beats three more and then stops hearing the door open, hearing more foot steps. “What the hell happened in here? Where are her clothes?” The knight ask. “She was like that when we got her boss.” One of the militia answers.

He walks to her and takes the blindfold off. Her vision adjusts and focuses on the red white and blue uniformed man in front of her. The Arkham Knight. “What happened to your foot?” He ask noticing the blood. “Why do you care?” She hisses.

“Get me an aid kit.” He demands and takes the cuffs off her wrist, but Lexi doesn't dare to try anything. When a medic comes with the kit he just stands there unsure of what to do.

“Leave.” He commands him. The medic leaves, leaving Lexi and the knight alone. “What the hell do you want with me?” She ask. He pulls up two chairs facing them to each other. “Sit.” He tells her. It wasn't forced or a command. He sits down grabbing her leg gently. “You’ll know when it’s all over.” Confused she frowns. “Batman will stop you.” She mumbles. The Knight chuckles shaking his head. “No he won’t Lex.”   
  
“How the hell do you know my—OUCH!” She hisses as he pours alcohol on her foot. “Worst part over.” He says as he places a bandage on the cut and and wraps her foot up with more bandage. He gets up, putting the chair back. “You've always looked good in red.” He says before leaving. She looks down to her under garments feeling self conscious covering her exposed body. “Who the hell are you?” She asks herself and sits there against the chair thinking of anyone she knows that can possibly be the Arkham Knight. A few minutes later the Knight comes in and throws clothes and a pair of black combat boots at her. “Get dressed.” She holds up the clothes seeing it was just a plain black shirt and sweatpants. They smelled like they were new and washed.

She gets dressed and he grabs her arm not too hard and takes her out the room. He walks her to a helicopter and opens up the top. “Get in and sit back.” Mostly curious and trying not to get killed, she gets in. She sits back on the singal seat and he comes in after her closing the top. He follows behind her and lifts her legs up dropping them over his thighs as if he's giving her a piggy back ride sitting down. She looks down seeing how close they are, her inner thighs resting ask his uniformed thighs. “Hold on tight.” He says over his shoulder before the chopper lifts off. They fly back to Ace Chemicals and she sees the GCPD and the Bat mobile. “What are you doing with Ace Chemicals?” She ask.   
  
“Gonna blow the bitch up?” He chuckles darkly. “Scarecrow is going to release his fear toxin.” He adds. She watches as he positions the helicopter on the side of the bridge leading inside the plant and launches missiles, blowing up the entrance leading in and then lines the target with Batman. “Time to die, old man.” He says with that dark robotic voice. Lexi gasp very little as he presses the button but the system overrides stopping him. Scarecrow pops up on the screen beside them.  
  
“ _In death he has nothing left to fear. Keep him away from Ace Chemicals. Your vengeance will come.”_

The knight grunts and lifts the chopper. “This ends tonight.” He hovers away from the plant and watches. “Why me?” Lexi ask. “Huh?” He ask off guard by her question. “Why me?” She repeats. “Cause you work with him.” 

“Not anymore not since—, So I’m bait?” She ask changing the subject not wanting to bring up Jason. “In way, sorta.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Means, there’s more to the story.” She frowns still not knowing who it can be under that helmet. “Get ready.” He says as another chopper is approaching. He opens the top and some militia grab her taking her across safety. He joins them and they fly to the plant. She sees the Bat mobile has made it inside. “Make sure she doesn't move,” he orders the pilot and cuffs her to the seat. The Knight along with a few militia rappel down into one part of the building. She looks down see the Bat mobile going into battle mode behind all them. When it fires the rubber pallets the knight comes flying back up to the chopper almost knocking Lexi down.

“Head back to quarters.” He commands. When they arrive to Founders island and down the building where the elevator shaft is he uncuffs her from the seat and two militia come and get her. The knight stays in the chopper and they take her down taking her back downstairs. As their walking she notices something in a case. It was another Arkham knight uniform but it looked to be fitted for a girl. “Come on.” The militia says pushing her forward to the same room, all the guys she knocked out are now gone. “Do you guys have food?” She ask. “Go get her something.” One commands the other, the one leaves and she waits alone. A few minutes later the door unlocks and the one comes in the room with a sandwich. “What the hell?” He ask not seeiing her. She pops up from behind the door and gets him in a choke hold putting him to sleep. She peeks out the door not seeing anyway and climbs up on the rafters up top.

After an hour of sitting up there she’s eating the sandwich and stops mid chew when she hears a loud crash. She swallows her last bite of her sandwich whole when she sees the Arkham Knight storming throw the hallway. “FIND HER! NOW! SHE COULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!” He screams. “That’s my cue.” She whispers to herslef and moves along to other rafters above. When it mostly clears she sees one militia walking alone. She looks further ahead in the hallway seeing no one else. She takes that opportunity to jump on the guy below, immediately knocking him out cold. She wiggles the doorknob beside them and opens it up seeing a closet and drags his body in there. She undresses him and changes into the militia uniform.   
  
She cracks open the door not seeing anyone, peeking out. She opens the door all way, closing it behind her and walks the hallway with full confidence. A few seconds later she’s completely blended in with a few army of militia. “Time to get outta here.” 


	2. Master In Disguise

Lexi walks around the headquarters pretending to be busy when she's spotted by someone else. She even goes as far as helping when being ask as she tries to find a way out. As she’s walking through the hallway and hears the Arkham knight and bolts into the closest room. “Get the hell away from me!” She hears a familiar voice say. Lexi wipes around gasping. “Barbara?!” She says puzzled.

“Who are—Lex? Is that you?” Barbara ask. Lexi locks the door so no one can get in and takes the hood and gas mask off. “What are you doing here?” Barbara ask. “I can ask you the same thing.” 

“Did he kidnap you too?”

“Not him himself, he had his men do it. I was home sleeping and I escaped just in time half naked I'm afraid, but got caught eventually. Were you at the clock tower?” Barbara nods and sighs. “Do you have any idea who he is?” Lexi ask. “No, all I know is what I told Bruce, he seems to really hate Batman.”

“I’ve noticed.” 

“You must be who's he's looking for. I heard him screaming saying to find her she's very sneaky.”

“I mean I did escape.” She chuckles doing a 360 posing in the uniform making Barbara chuckle too. “How long have you’ve been here?” Lexi ask. “Not long, like half hour.” They suddenly hear voices and Lexi quickly puts her hood and mask back on. The Knight comes in and Lex freezes. He looks at her up and down and she’s worried he might notice that she's smaller than the others. “Go with the others to a watch tower.” He commands. Lex nods and rushes out the room. As she’s walking she spots the suit again. She goes up to it and quickly opens the case taking it and runs. There’s so much going on around her that not many notice. 

She runs looking back seeing a few guys after her but when she looks forward she bumps into someone and is knocked down, she looks up to see scarecrow. The militia grab her restraining her arms behind her head. He walks forward and rips the mask of her face. “And here she is.” He says coming close to her face. “Take her to the exam room.” Her orders. “Get off me!” She shouts kicking and screaming as they drag off her. Scarecrow kicks open the door and they strap her down to a table. “NO STOP!” She screams. She kicks and screams but it was no use.

“I knew getting you was a bad idea, but no he just had to have you here. You’re too much of a distraction.” As she’s laying there Scarecrow does some businesses at some table. “How’s everything?” She hears the Knight say over the intercom. “Fine, just get the cloudburst ready.”

“The cloudburst? What’s that?” Lex ask. “Oh something very special, fear will spread across the city.”   
  
“You’re fucking insane.” She hisses. “Oh you’ll be the one going insane.” She frowns as he turns around getting ready to inject her. “Hold her down more.” He orders. Two men come and cover her mouth and hold her down even though she's strapped down. He injects her in the neck and sudden her worst nightmare is coming to life. She’s in the same room from the video Joker sent to them. There on the floor lays Jason. “Jason!” She cries dropping to the floor to his body. “Jay.” She cries. She lifts him up and pulls him on her lap and cradles him. She runs her hand against the branded J on his face. “I’m so sorry baby, I didn't find you on time.” She sobs. “I’m so sorry.” She cradles him and keeps seeing the torture that he went through. “I swear, I will make sure that that bastard will pay. I’ll finish your job and kill the Joker myself.” She says now pissed. Different visions flash of the torture of Jason and reliving her parents death. She doesn't know how long she’s been infected and starts hearing another voice that wasn't Jason’s, her parents or Jokers. “Lexi, Lexi, Lexi come on please snap out of it!” It was Barbara.

Lexi’s vision comes back to her and tries to adjust her eyes from the bright lights above her. “Lex.” She turns her head to see Barbara in a wheel chair beside her. “What happened?” Lexi ask. “Scarecrow left, I was able to get out the room, you need to get out of here now! Take the suit and go now!” Lexi hops off the table and puts the other Arkham Knight suit on. “How long have I’ve been out?” 

“For like 30 minutes, the cloudburst has already been activated in the city. I was able to find your communication watch, I have mine, I’ll be able to talk to you out there. There’s something you should know about the Knight he’s—  
  
“SHE WENT THIS WAY!” They hear. “I gotta go, tell me how to get outta here.” Lexi puts on the helmet and bolts out the room. She punches, kicks, and claws her way pass militia that try to get to her. “Take a left down the next hallway.” She hears Barbara say from the watch. “Got it.” She runs jumping on the walls punching and kicking two other Militias out her way. “Okay now there’s some grates coming up, if you enter one of those you should be able to make it to the elevator to get out.” 

“Alright I’m there.” Lexi opens the grate getting in and starts crawling through. “Alright now this is where they split up go right.” Barbara instructs. Lexi follows Barbara’s directions and hears some commotion. She sees she's entered a much bigger area and looks around seeing more militia. “Great there’s more of these fuckers.” 

“Do you see the elevator?”   
  
“Yeah, but I have no choice but to take out the guys in here.”   
  
“How many?”   
  
“I don't know, fifteen maybe.”  
  
“Maybe you should wait.”   
  
“No, I got this.” 

“Lex, are sure, these guys are heavily armed, you don't have any weapons.” 

“Trust me Barb I picked up a few things when I went back home.” Lexi waits for a moment to strike. When one militia walks near she takes that opportunity to quickly jump out the grate and tackle the guy. She snatches the gun off his thigh holster and shoots the others. Some attack unarmed and she takes them out one by one either shooting or beating them down. When she’s done she looks down seeing the damage she caused. “Hurry there’s more coming.” Barb says. Lexi runs to the elevator pressing the button furiously until the door opens. She walks in slamming on the red button, the elevator going up seconds later. “Lexi, where in world did you get those skills, because I damn well know it wasn't from Bruce or Alfred.”   
  
“I made some new friends in Hell’s Kitchen that taught me a few things.”

“Yeah but you just shot and beat the shit outta like twenty guys by yourself, who are these friends?”  
  
“One’s an ex marine the other is a blind devil and I dated both of them.”

“Wait wh—

“I’m up top gotta go.” She steps out the elevator to see that she was high enough to see the whole sky covered in an orange cloud. “Holy fucking shit.” She gasp. “Beautiful isn't it.” She hears and is grabbed from behind and her helmet is ripped off. Scarecrow dangles her off the building hanging onto her by her suit. “You caused too much trouble now, if he wants to spare you he’s gonna have to get you himself.” He says before letting go. She falls with a gasp and is slammed on her back on top of a drone that happen to be right above the cloud. Lexi gasp getting the wind knocked outta her. She was close enough to the cloud that she started to feel the effects. 

“L-Lex are you there?” Barbara is coming through but the connection is dropping. “Lexi, can you hear me, I see your vitals are going down? Lex, the Arkham knight is Ja—.” The connection ends as her arm falls a little in the cloud. She struggles to breathe and starts to see flashes of her parents death and beatings that she’s taken and even worst, arachnophobia, the fear of spiders. The toxin makes it seem like their crawling all over her. In full panic she goes to wipe them off her trying not to fall off the drone.   
  
Back with Barbara she’s able to get into contact with the Arkham Knight who she found out is actually Jason Todd who wasn't dead. She never got the chance to tell Lexi before she ran out the room and before she lost connection. She sees on the screen seeing the CCV camera on the roof that Lexi’s helmet is on the edge and Lexi not in sight. She also sees that the cloudburst is taken down. “Jason.” Barbara calls to him getting connected to his server. “How are you calling me?” He ask. “Now is not the time for questions. It’s Lexi, Scarecrow got to her she’s out there Jason, she’s not protected, her vitals are dropping. You said you made that suit for her, you can track her.”

Militia then come bursting in taking Barbara away from the room. Lexi still in panic, and struggling to breath is about to pass out. All her limbs now hanging off the drone as she lays on her back. She hears beeping from her left arm and weakly lifts her arm laying it on her chest. A prerecord hologram message comes up and it’s the Arkham Knight. 

_“You’re probably wondering why in the world I recored this message after I given you this suit. I wanted something you and I can have together. This is it. Together we can accomplish so much Lex. You’re probably mad at me in the moment for what’s going on, but you still love me right babe?”_

She frowns knowing that phrase so well. “Jason?” She questions.  
  
Before she can comprehend what’s going on she feels herself slipping off the drone, falling. Before she can even hit the ground she faints, blacking out but is caught just in time before impact. A few minutes later she’s being shaken. “Lexi! Lexi, god damnit come on wake up, wake up baby.” She hears faintly the voice echoing. Her eyes open slowly and tries to breath the now fresh air. “That’s it baby, come to me.” There it is, she thought, Jason’s voice, just like she remembers it but a little deeper calling to her. When her eyes focus she looks around seeing she’s at the very top of the Grand Avenue Station above the clock, where her and Jason use to hang out. “Lex,” She hears his voice again, straighten her head coming into eye contact with Jason and automatically tears up. “Jason?” 

“Yeah baby, it’s me.”


	3. You're My Home

“Jason.” Lexi cries touching his face tracing over the branded J. Jason grabs her arms lifting her up in a sitting position. “Yeah, it’s me.” She takes a moment to sink everything in and stands up too fast almost losing balance. “Take it easy, the toxin took a toll on you.” She looks at him and the memories of their time together come to her. The last time she saw Jason they were teenagers and now she’s looking into the eyes of a man who's been broken. She looks around the city seeing it raining flower pedals. “Why?” She ask turning around to face him, he knows what she was asking. “He left me, Lex, I was in the abandoned wing of Arkham for over a year, and he stops searching and fucking replaces me after 6 months!” He says now raising his voice. “But not you. See after Joker let me go, I kept an eye on you for the past couple of years. You didn't give up, you didn't believe I was gone. I was there that night on the roof top with you and Dick.

**Flashback**

_A little bit after a year after that horrifying video Joker sent, Lexi is losing herself. She stands on one of the many rooftops her and Jason use to hang out on. Bruce had just let her go from the team and she was kinda glad because she wasn't having it. “Thought I might find you here.” Dick says coming up next her looking across the water at Arkham City._

_“What do you want, Dick?”_  
  
_“To talk, you know Bruce is right, you’re becoming reckless which isn't okay. I mean going after Joker. Are you trying to get yourself killed too?” She doesn't answer, she just stands there with her arms crossed. He sighs and comes closer to her and speaks with a softer voice. “It’s been more then a year Lexi, I know it’s hard but you need to let him go.”_  
  
_She wipes towards him fast and he can see the tears falling down her face. “When I see a body, then I’ll let him go, but for now I’m not gonna stop what I’m doing.”_

_“Lexi, you’re becoming like him and it’s going to put you in danger.”_

_“Maybe I like the danger.” She says before jumping down to another building._

**End of Flashback**

“You never gave up on me Lex.” He says remembering that night clearly as she does. “We all mourned for you Jason, Bruce more than I did. Tim only took the spot as Robin because he found out about Bruce’s identity. Trust me, I was more upset about it. I couldn't handle Bruce’s rules anymore so I left. But what I don't understand is, if you were watching me why didn't you come to me. Jay I would've helped you. This isn't the answer, destroying the city where women and children, where family’s live is not the way to do this! Please Jason.”  
  
He suddenly gets a call pressing his fingers on his helmet. “Go back to your apartment, I’ll meet you there.” He orders. “Jason you need to end this.” She warns him. “Oh I will.” He says grappling to another building. “That’s not what I mean.” She shouts after him. She goes after him trying to catch up, but loses track of him quick. “God damnit Jason, why are you so quick?” She stops on one rooftop catching her breath. When she makes it back to Founders island she tries to find another way to enter the headquarters she heads down under the building see a door opening.  
  
She walks closer seeing a big hole in the wall she then hears a loud explosion and runs to the edge seeing the Bat mobile all the way down below past the fans. She realizes that it's another entry way to the Arkham Knight headquarters. She grabs the grapple gun on her belt and shots above her and jumps down. She continues this until she gets to the very bottom going through the hole. She runs through the tunnel as quick as she can trying to catch up. As she's running she's suddenly knocked down when everything around her starts shaking like an earthquake. “What the hell is this now?” She grunts getting up. She stops catching her breath and listens. Through the tunnel sounds echo, so she stops and listens. She hears machinery and continues her way down the tunnels.

When she gets closer the floor rumbles more. When she sees the crushed bat mobile she has a moment of panic until she sees Bruce is no where in sight. She looks up seeing some red light above. She grapples up finding herself in the crawl space of more grates. She lifts it up seeing she was back where the elevator shaft is. As she gets out and walks seeing knocked out bodies on the floor she ducks fast seeing Bruce disappear with the commissioner up the elevator. She backs up and her foot hit something causing her to fall back on her butt. “Son of bitch!” She hisses and stops seeing the Arkham Knight helmet on the ground, cracked. She looks around and calls out “Jaosn!” She gets up and looks around, she was practically by herself.

She runs to the room she was last in with Barbara and doesn't see her in there. She swings open the door and sees Jason standing there in the door way holding his now red helmet. “Jesus, Jason.” She jumps back startled. “What are you doing here, I told you to go home?”

“I’m not going home, not without you. You were always my home.” He gets a hold of her, wrapping his arm around her back and pulls her in for a kiss. She immediately melts in his arms feeling like the same 16 year old girl again. He feels her slipping from her knees weakening and lifts her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulls away breathless and smiles. “Gosh I’ve missed that smile.” He says.

“I missed you.” She says her voice cracking. “No need to cry, baby.” He says tearing up himself. She chuckles at this and hugs him tight. They hear the intercom go off and Deathstroke’s voice booms around the headquarters. Jason’s hands loosen and Lexi slips down to her feet.

 ** _“This is your commander speaking, I’m in charge now. If you see the Knight and the girl, shoot on sight.”_ ** He announces.  
  
“Now c’mon, let’s go kick some ass.” He says taking her hand in his. “I knew that suit was gonna look great on you.” He say as they’re out on the main floor again. They hear commotion and hear more militia coming. “Ready?” He ask. “Ready when you are.”  
  
“THERE THEY ARE!” One shouts charging to them. Lexi barrel rolls to the weapon crate grabbing a gun and starts shooting the militia. She starts doing parkour all over the place, gunning and beating militia down. Jason would get distracted looking her in amazement, he was in shock just like Barbara was. When she’s done she sees Jason knocked down and grabs a gun fast shooting the last militia down. “Holy shit!” She smirks helping him up. “Where in world did you learn that? Definitely not from Bruce and I know damn well Alfred didn't teach you those gun skills.”

“I’ll tell you later, we got a city to save.” They run to the elevator and exit out on top of the building. “Question, where do we start?” Her watch starts beeping and she answers the call seeing its’s Barbara. “Oh my gosh, thank god you’re alive.” She gasp. “I’m not the only one,” she says pointing her watch to Jason. “Good to see ya on the good side again.” She says.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” He jokes. “Barb’s where’s there a place that needs some help.”  
  
“There’s some watch towers that need taken care off.”  
  
“We’re on it.” Jason responds. She ends the call they look around the city. “Maybe we should split up.” Lex suggests. “No, no way, we do this together, splitting up will take some time, together it will go by quick.”

“Alright then. Let’s do this.” They start on Bleake island and take down one watch tower and many more along with the last drones in the air. A call starts coming in and Lex answers seeing Alfred. “Lexi, are you alright?”  
  
“Yes, I’m with Jason, what’s wrong?” She ask hearing the worry in his voice. “It’s master Bruce he’s surrendering to Scarecrow.”

“He’s taking him to Arkham.” Jason says. “I’ll send you the location he was sent to.” She hangs up and receives the address. “How we gonna get there on time?” Jason ask. “I have my bike come on.” They run along the roof tops and make it down to her apartment building. They enter the garage and Jason takes the front to drive and speeds over there. They barge through the doors seeing it empty. Lexi cringes at the masks hanging from the ceiling. She turns the corner seeing some tv’s and Bruce’s utility belt. “Jay.” He comes around the corner and she lifts up the belt so he can see.  
  
“They probably took him already come before it’s too late.” They hop on the bike and speed to Arkham. When they arrive they get rid of the two goons out front by the van. “Come on, this way.” Jason says and she follows him inside. When they find them they hide up on the rafters away from sight. Jason takes out his two pistols that turn into a sniper. They see the news and the live feed. “Everyone knows now.” Jason whispers in her ear. Suddenly Scarecrow lifts up a pistol about to shoot until Jason beats him to it and shoots the gun out his hand.

Bruce gets off the table and injects Scarecrow with his own toxic, and immediate fear hits him. Lexi jumps down and helps untie Tim and the commissioner. “I’m going along with the Knight fall protocol.” Bruce tells Lexi. “What? Are you sure?” She ask.  
  
“Meet at the manor.” She nods and looks around the asylum. She walks for few and finds the abandon wing Jason was held in. It was worst than she thought. She sees the dried blood on the floor where Jason was shot. The room was disgusting and rotten. She starts crying as flashes from the video replays in her head. She can’t imagine the torture that he went through. She jumps when someone touches her shoulder. She turns to see it was Tim. “Come on, you shouldn't be here.” She nods and exits out the front seeing Jason waiting for her.  
  
She climbs on and holds him from behind. “I’m sorry.” She whispers against his back. He knows what she saw and doesn't say anything. “For everything.” She adds. He nods not wanting to think about it more and speeds off to the manor. They enter the back way avoiding the news reporters and crowd up front. They discreetly make in the house with no public eye noticing them. Lexi plays the keys on the piano and opens the door to the cave below. As their going down they see Tim and Alfred already there. “Jason.” Alfred smiles and brings him in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you again Alfred.” Lexi then hugs her grandfather and he praises that she’s not hurt. “Are you oaky?” He ask.

“I’m more than okay.” She answers taking Jason’s hand in hers. This makes Alfred smile at his granddaughter proud of who she’s become and that she’s happy. “Tim Drake, I would like to formally introduce you to Jason Todd. “Heard so much about you.” Tim says shaking his hand.  
  
“Oh yeah, like what?” Jason ask making Lexi playfully elbow his side. They all talk for a few then hear the Bat wing arrive. “It’s time.” Alfred says. He goes upstairs to Bruce and they descend back down together. “Jason,” Bruce greets bringing him in a tight hug. Lexi watches carefully that Jason was trying his best not to break in front of everyone. Bruce presses the button and manor explodes going up in flames. They watch the chaos from the cave seeing people scramble around.

“Come on let’s go home.” Lexi says taking Jason hand as the exit through the bat cave. Lexi and Jason hop in one of Bruce’s many cars and she drives. When Lexi passes her apartment building Jason looks back confused. “Thought we were going home?” He ask pointing his thumb back towards the building they drove by. “We are.” She smiles. After an hour and half drive Lexi wakes up Jason who’s peacefully resting his head against the window. She turns off the car admiring him not wanting to disturb him, but has no choice. Once they get inside he can do all the sleeping he wants. “Jay, baby.” She whispers shaking him softly. “Mmm,” he mumbles something incoherent which makes her smile and shake him more.  
  
He opens his eyes slowly, and panics in the inside until he sees Lexi. “We’re home.” She giggles at his groggy confusion and sits up looking around. “Hells Kitchen New York.” He says seeing where they were at now. “Mhm, now come on, there’s a bed upstairs with your name on it. He follows her into the apartment building and up to the fifth floor. “Welcome home.” She says and opens the door letting Jason go in first. He walks in and she follows locking the door behind her. He stands in the middle where the living, dining and kitchen is. “I love it, not too big, not too small, just right.”

“Wanna drink? Got the hard stuff.” She chuckles. “Why not. A little kick before bed wouldn't hurt.” She walks to her counter jumping up to sit on top and pours two glasses for them. Jason comes and slides himself between her legs and brings her face in for a kiss. She feels his tongue slowly asking for permission which she accepts. When he breaks he keeps his eyes closed. “Mmm whiskey.” He moans. She holds onto his face and admires him. “What?” He ask.

“It’s just so strange, the last time we saw each other we were smaller and teenagers and now we’re adults and can drink. Back then I use to stare into the eyes of the boy I loved. Now I’m staring into the eyes of the man I love.” He leans in lingering his lips on hers.  
  
“I love you.” He whispers. “I love you more.” She kisses him again and breaks to see the sun raising. “C’mon it’s been a long night, let’s go to bed.” She grabs his hand and takes him to the bedroom. She goes on the bed on her knees and pulls Jason to her. He kisses her softly and she strips his uniform off.

She takes off her uniform as well and they climb into bed. She lays down and Jason comes and lays his head in the crook of her neck. Luckily she has black curtains so when the sun would threaten to come out it still would be dark in her room. Jason difts to sleep fast as Lexi runs his fingers in his hair. Before she falls asleep herself she spots her decor skull sitting above her fire place.  
  
“One Batch, Two Batch, Penny and Dime.” She quotes before falling asleep.


	4. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut (Probably horrible, since I was in the middle of writing it at work.) 
> 
> Sorry for the late upload. I got my first job and its 12 hour shift 8am- 8pm everyday so I try to write at work. By the time I get home I'm drained and have to shower and I try write a little more before bed and I feel bad not keeping up.

Around three o’clock in the afternoon Lexi wakes up. She feels Jason’s arm draped over her mid section and slowly takes it off not wanting to wake him up. She slips on a shirt and tip toes to the kitchen and makes some breakfast. When she’s about done she hears groaning and sees Jason come around the corner with just boxers on along with his messy bed head rubbing his eyes. Lucky her windows are faux stained glass so it’s not as bright in the opened space. “Afternoon sunshine.” She chuckles.

“You made breakfast, thank god, I’m starving.” He moans coming up to her and rests his head on her shoulder. “Did you sleep okay?” He lifts up his head smiling with his eyes closed. “Like a baby.” She laughs giving him a kiss. “Want coffee?” 

“Yes, please.” She pours coffee in a mug and goes to add creamer, but he stops her. “No cream, just like that.”   
  
“Black? Since when?” She ask chuckling. “For like three years now. I had to stay up for hours planning all that stuff.” She puts the creamer back pouring her second cup of black coffee.  
  
“You too? Since when?” He ask next. “Since last year.”   
  
“Now that’s something I did not see coming.” This makes her chuckle. “Question.” She ask.  
  
“Shoot.” He answers as he sits down on the bar stool taking a sip of his coffee. “Barbara said you trained and stuff in Venezuela? Why there?” She sets the plate in front of him and he spins the stool to face her. “Well,” he starts grabbing the back of her thighs pulling her closer. “We had so many memories there and I thought it would be good to keep my mind from going too insane. I mean we celebrated our one year anniversary, we went on one of the most expensive dinners we’ve ever been to, jumped off a waterfall.”

“Oh I remember that clearly.” She says squinting a fake frown making him have a hardy laugh. “And my favorite memory of all, is when I woke you up in the middle of the night, took you down to the beach and made love to you for the very first time.” Lexi blushes putting her head down remembering that night. “That was also the first time I said, I love you.” He adds. “I mean you were the first person I said this too after after that's happened to me. Didn't think I'll ever say those words to anyone.”  
  
“I see why you choose there, we should go back sometime.” She smiles. “We should.” He agrees. She gives him a peak and joins him at the counter to eat. “Wait, now I have a question.”  
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“When you were first brought into the headquarters, you were blindfolded and handcuffed and kicked all of my mens asses. They didn't even get a hit in, I’ve never seen that before. How?”

“Well after Bruce kicked me off the team, I decided to leave Gotham and come back here.”

“Thought you didn't wanna come back here?”   
  
“Yeah well, I didn't really want to be in Gotham either, I didn't know where else to go, so I hopped on a bus and came here. I was only planning to stay for maybe like two weeks or so but a two weeks ended up being two years.”  
  
 **Three Years Ago....**

 _Lexi gets off the bus and stands in the train station of Hell’s Kitchen New York, her home town. Not knowing where to go next she holds onto her duffle bag and stands on the sidewalk looking at which direction she should go in. It’s going on eleven at night and it’s dangerous to be out late on the street of New York just as much as in Gotham. As she turns the corner she sees a bar named Josie’s. She steps in the dimly light bar seeing it still booming with business, then again it is a Saturday night. She looks for a seat at the bar, finding a seat in the very corner._  
  
 _“You 21 and older?” The woman bartender comes up to her. “Uh yeah,” Lexi lies taking her fake ID out showing it to her. She was only 20 but close enough right? The woman looks at it then to her. “What do you want?” She ask her passing it back. “Whatever’s your best.”_   
  
_“You from around here?” She ask noticing her duffle bag beside her on the bar. “Uh yeah, but it’s been years since I’ve been here.”_

_“Josie.” The woman introduces herself. “Lexi Pennyworth.”_   
  
_“Pennyworth, I’ve heard that name before.”_

_“You may have heard of my parents, my dad was a firefighter and my mom was a baker.”_

_“Was your father Evan Dean Pennyworth?”_

_“Yeah, that was my dad.”_   
  
_“Hold on a sec.” Josie goes off getting her beer and takes a picture off the wall and hands it to Lexi. It was a picture of her dad and three best firemen buddies and Josie. “That’s my dad.” She smiles handing her the picture back. “So what are you doing back in town?”_   
  
_“Uh I needed an escape, I just hopped off the bus and found this place.”_   
  
_“Need a job?”_   
__

_“Know anybody looking?”“_

_You can work here, could use the help.”_

_“Wait, really? You would do that?”_

_“Anything for Evan’s kid.”_

_“Wow, thank you so much.”_

_“No problem kid.” Josie gets back to work and Lexi sits there drinking her beer quietly to herself. She sits there thinking on where to go after this, things changed over the past eight years and she knows things obviously are different around here. Over in the corner by the pool tables is the three amigos of Nelson and Murdock attorneys at law. Matt stops paying attention to the game hearing someone’s heart racing. He looks towards the bar and within his vision of the world on fire he sees a figure of a girl. “You okay man?” Foggy ask they pause the game when Karen goes to the restroom. “See that girl over there, in the corner.”_

_“Yeah, what’s wrong?” He ask spotting Lexi. “Her hearts racing, she’s scared.” Matt says going up to her. Lexi sits there circling her middle finer on the rim of her glass when she hears, “Excuse me, miss.” She turns coming in to contact with Matt Murdock. “Hi.” She greets nervously. “Are you alright? You seem on edge.” He ask. “Oh I’m fine, sorta, just got back to my hometown and I uh don't know what to do really.”_   
__  
_“You’re from Hells kitchen?”_   
  
_“Yeah, born and raised.”_   
  
_“Matthew Murdock,” he introduces shaking her hand. “Murdock? Your father was a boxer right?”_   
  
_“Yes.”_

_“Sorry, for your lost. My father and use to watch his fights all the time. My names Lexi Pennyworth.”_

_“Thank you, uh Pennyworth? Your family was the one in the hit and run years back?”_

_“Yeah, I uh, left the city to live with my grandfather.”_

_“Sorry for you’re lost too.”_   
  
_“Thank you.”_

_“Back in college, we actually worked on your case for an assignment.”_

_“Did you past?”_

_“With flying colors.” He smiles. “Would you like to join me and my friends in a game of pool?”_

_“I would love too, thank you.” She grabs her bag and walks with Matt to the table and he introduces her to his friends. She found his friends charming and really funny. She didn't think this night would turn out like this. When it was last call they all step outside saying goodbye, Karen and Foggy go their separate ways. “Where are you staying?” Matt ask. “Uh, don't really have a place, think I might find a motel or something.”_   
  
_“How bout you come to my place for the night, you shouldn't be out in the streets at this time.”_

_“Are you sure, we just met, I could be a serial killer on the run. You trust me?”_

_“Are you a serial killer on the run?” He laughs._   
  
_“No.” She chuckles. “Then let’s go.” He holds out his arm for her to take which she accepts. They talk non stop until they get to his place. “Ladies first.” She steps in and walks a few feet forward and stop. “Wow, nice place and you said you have a firm of your own? I dig it,” she smiles looking back at him. “Thanks.”_

_“You can take the bed.”_   
  
_“Oh no, you’ve been too kind, I’m fine with the couch.” He puts his walking stick down and takes off his suit jacket throwing it in his bedroom. Lexi walks to the window and looks out into the street. Matt comes out and hands her a blanket and pillow. “Thank you.” She says seeing he took off his glasses. “You know for a blind man you have pretty chocolate eyes.”_

_“Thank you.” She smiles when he puts his head down blushing. “Well been a crazy night think I’ma get to bed.” She says going on the couch. “Right, goodnight.”_

_“Goodnight Matt.” She gets herself comfortable and listens to the sounds of the city before falling asleep. The next morning Matt wakes up to the smell of bacon. He walks out in his boxers and a grey hoodie. “That breakfast I smell?”_

_“Yes it is, I thought I cook breakfast before you go to work as a thank you for last night.”_

_“I told you it wasn't any trouble, just glad to help.” They eat breakfast and tell childhood stories until Matt has to leave. She leaves the apartment soon after and goes for a run around town. She stops eventually when Matt calls asking if she wanted to join them for lunch. She accepts the offer running to the apartment with the spare key Matt has given her and takes a quick shower and changes in jeans and an grey adidas hoodie and her black combat boots and meets them at the restaurant. She gets there just on time as they’re ordering. “So, is your stay in the city long?” Karen ask. “Uh, I’m not sure yet.”_   
  
_“Where did you live before?” Foggy ask. “Gotham.”_   
  
_“How’s is it there?”_   
  
_“Just like any shit whole city really.” She answers taking a sip of her tea. When the check is dropped on the table Lexi grabs it quick. “I got it.” She says taking out her card. “Oh my gosh is that a black card?” Foggy says grabbing it when she drops the check down. “Uh huh.”_

_“Who are you?” Foggy gasp handing it to the waiter. “Only the super rich, have those cards, like billionaires. Are you a billionaire?” Foggy ask. “It’s complicated.”_

_“What’s complicated about being a billionaire? Unless you stole the card? Oh my god did you steal the card?” Foggy whispers leaning towards her. “No, I didn't steal the card.” She laughs. Foggy looks at Matt and he shakes his head confirming she wasn't lying. “Why not stay in a five star hotel instead of Matts dark apartment?”_   
  
_“Hey!” Matt says pretending to be offended. The three head back to work and Lexi heads back to the apartment. At six she heads out and starts her first day at Josie’s. Two hours later the gang comes in. “HEEEYYYY!” Foggy shouts as they walk in. “Oh my gosh, if that’s how you’re gonna act the whole night you’re getting kicked out.” Lexi warns. “Aw she’s already threatening to kick you out.” Karen says in aw. “What can I get you guys?” Lexi laughs._

**Two Months Later…**   
  
_Lexi gets off her shift from Josie’s and makes her way back to Matt’s apartment cause she was still crashing on his couch. She offered to pay some kind of rent but Matt refused. They lately been spending time together on their days off. Lexi hated to admit it but she started to have feelings for him. She walks through an alley way going up the fire escape onto the rooftop, because let’s face it, the rooftops were much safer to walk on than the streets themselves._   
  
_Once she passes her fourth building she hears some commotion going on. She stops when she sees two guys hanging out having a smoke. She sighs and continues her way ignoring them. “Hey sweet heart, why don't you come over here and hang.” One cat calls and the other whistles. She steps overs the vent about to pass them. “No thanks assholes.” She says flicking them off behind her shoulder. “What you say bitch?” He shouts and comes at her. Lexi drops her backpack and kicks the guy away and punches the other in the face, hearing his nose break. Suddenly daredevil comes dropping down seeing she already handled the guys._   
__  
_Lexi picks up her bag again and watches as the devil of Hell’s Kitchen threaten them as they run off. She's heard the stories of him since she arrived.“You okay? Are you hurt?” He ask. “Nope.” she answers popping the P and stares at him. “You should be careful walking along the rooftops.” He advises. “I’m a big girl, I handled it.”_

_“I can see that.” He nods turning around to leave. “Okay, I’ll see you at the apartment Matt.” She says and he freezes in full panic mode. He turns to face her in shock. “How do you know it’s me?” He whispers. She walks closer to him and puts and hand on his cheek. Without realizing he leans into her touch. “I know these stubble cheeks anywhere.” She says grabbing his cheek pulling it.” He playfully smacks her hand away. “Plus you really don't change your voice, I’ve know quite a few vigilantes so I pick up who they really are after a while.”_   
__  
_“How long have you've know?”_   
  
_“The first night you came home with a bruise and cuts on your face. I mean who would want to hurt this face.” She teases patting his cheek. “Alright, alright let’s go home.” He chuckles taking her hand away. “Hey do you think you can teach me?” She ask. “Teach you? Teach you what?”_

_“How you fight. I mean I know how to fight but I wanna learn how you fight using your senses.”_

_“Well my senses are heighten due to my accident.”_

_“I'm sure I can catch something from you?”_

_“Oh yeah like what?”_

_“Cooties.” This makes Matt laugh almost bumping into a vent. “Whoa there tiger, watch where you're going?” She laughs. “I don't know.” He answers shrugging. “Okay how bout this. The apartment is about five blocks away, we race there. If I win then you need to teach me how you fight, if you win then I will buy you breakfast from the place you really like everyday for the next month.”_

_“So you’re planning to stay longer?”_

_“Yeah.” He steps closer towering over her. Lexi braces herself wanting him closer. “Last one there is rotten egg.” He says and takes off. “Hey! Cheater!” She laughs and catches up. She runs as fast as she can jumping and rolling off buildings. She sees Matt take off in another direction she pushes herself harder to run and jumps down the last building to get to the apartment. Lexi goes to the top access of the apartment and bust through the door. “Yes!” She says going down the stairs and stops when she sees Matt with his mask off in the kitchen sipping on a beer._

_“What the fuck? How?” Damnit I thought I won.” She laughs sitting down at the couch. He smiles walking around the kitchen counter and bends down behind the couch to where she is. “I would like a sausage, egg and cheese croissant sandwich and large coffee in the morning.” He smirks. “You’re fast.”_

_“You weren't bad yourself, how did you learn what you know.”_   
  
_“Promise not to tell Foggy?”_

_“Promise,” he smiles. “Back home, in Gotham I use to team up with a vigilante and I couldn't handle his rules anymore so I left and came here. Back home.”_   
  
_“Who did you stay with in Gotham?”_

_“My grandfather.”_   
__

_“Do you remember it? The accident.”_   
  
_“At first not really, but now it’s clear as day what happened. “It was a week before Christmas, I was 10 at the time. My parents and I were coming from manhattan. We had gone ice skating and went to Central Park to see a Christmas movie. On the drive back some gangs were on the streets in the middle of a car chase. One of them took a detour and they hit our car head on, the car flipped over. My mom died on impact but my dad hung on for a few. I remember us just hanging upside down stuck, and he just kept telling everything's gonna be okay. That I was gonna be okay. But by the time the cops and ambulance came he died. I was so in shock that I became blank. I didn't eat, sleep, or talk. My grandfather Alfred works for Bruce Wayne and came to get me that night. Alfred kept me in his sight for the next three days until I finally broke.”_

_“What happened to the gang?” Do you know which one it was?”_

_“Not that I remember, but I know they're in prison now.”_

_“That's good.”_

_The following night Matt and Lexi are sitting on the couch. She’s watching a movie while Matt listens, until he turns the tv off. “C'mon get up.” He says getting off the couch. “What? Okay?” She gets up and he throws her her shoes. He doesn't say anything but she follows him to the roof top. “What are we doing on the roof?”_

_“You wanted me to teach you, no?”_

_“Yeah but, I didn't win.”_

_“You wanna learn or not?”_

_“Yes,” she laughs. Matt grabs her waist moving her in the middle of the rooftop and stands behind her. She feels goosebumps as he steps closer feeling his breath in the back of her neck. “Close your eyes.” He instructs. “Now what do you smell?”_

_“What do I smell?” She repeats frowning confused. “Focus.” She stands there kind of distracted feeling his presence but focuses on what he says. “Okay, um, I smell your cologne.”_

_“Yeah okay, what else?” He laughs. “I smell the pizzeria down the street, I smell uh the cat ladies house…her windows open.”_

_“Good, what else?”_

_“I smell the water tower, kinda moldy.” She says scrunching her nose. “Okay, now this is the most important. What do you hear?” She stands there for moment listening. “I hear the cats in the alley way, the two drunk guys on the sidewalk, uh Mr. Sanchez yelling at Mrs. Sanchez about... watching tv in peace.”_

_“Great what else?”_

_“The air vents, people's tv's.”_

_“Anything else?”_

_“Uh no?” She stands there trying to listen._

_“How about rain.” He says before rain starts coming down. She opens her eyes turning around to Matt. “Show me what you got?” He says holding his fist up._

_“Matt I'm not gonna fig—”_

_She stops mid sentence when he suddenly swings at her but she blocks it. “So it's like that huh?” She says going a hit but he dodges it. “Alright Murdock, if that's how you wanna play, let's play.” She tricks him swinging left but hits him with her right. They fight dodging each other getting a few small hits here and there. When Matt kicks her in the side she goes flying forward and stumbles. He goes to grab her again but she's quick turning around giving him a high kick in the face and he goes down passed out._

_“Oh my gosh Matt!” She gasp going in the floor onto him lightly slapping his cheek, moving his wet hair out the way. “Matt?” He opens his eyes startling her flipping her over so he's on top. This time he moves her wet hair out her face. He admires her in his world on fire vision and really gets a good look at her. “You’re beautiful, with the water falling all around you.” She places a hand on his face and he leans down slowly kissing her. She’s surprised at first but she kisses him back. He slides himself between her legs placing his arms on the sides of her head keeping him from crushing her. Matt’s the one to break the kiss and he pulls out his black mask before he had his official daredevil uniform. “I want you to see what I see, feel what I feel.” He whispers._

_“Matt Murdock you kinky son of bitch.” She teases. Before she can say anything else he kisses her again. He lifts her up putting the mask on her and slowly takes off her already soaked shirt. He lays her back down continuing with the kissing. When their down to just their underwear Lexi hesitates. “What's wrong?”_

_Matt says sensing her hesitation. She lifts up the mask looking up at Matt as water falls off his hair to her chest. “It's just that I haven't —_

_“Oh my god you're a virgin?”_

_“No, no, no what I was gonna say is that I haven't been intimate with someone in a very long time.”_

_“Do you not want to?”_

_“No, don't get me wrong, I do, I really do.”_

_“Then let me take care of you.” He puts the mask over her eyes and rolls them over and she giggles as he lays them down in a hidden spot away from praying eyes. Matt starts kissing her on her neck trailing down to her soaked panties. He slips them off throwing them aside and kisses her inner thighs. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” He ask making sure. She nods and he separates her legs more and dives in her core. She moans as she feels the rain droplets hit her clit along with Matt's tongue sliding up and down her slit. Thunder cracks startling her unintentionally making Matt's tongue slide further in._

_She lays there enjoying the rain hitting her. She shivers from the cold water making Matt chuckle. She feels Matt slips two fingers in, her hand immediately flying to hair. When that tightened feeling starts bubbling in her lower stomach Matt stops. She whimpers from lost of contact and he comes back up to her. “Now you're sure about this?”_

_“Yes, I need you, now.” She pants feeling for his face. He smashing his lips on hers and takes her wrist pinning them above her head and attacks her neck. “Enough with the teasing Matt just fu— oh fuck.” She moans as he enters he slowly. He keeps a steady pace and intertwines her fingers with hers. “Holy fucking shit!” She cries as he speeds up his pace. Not being able to see anything heighten up the pleasure she was feeling to the max. Matt eventually lets go of her hands and she feels for his biceps. “Harder Matt.” She begs and he flips them over so she's on top and he goes in a sitting position. Lexi flips her wet hair out the way on her back enjoying the rain going down her. Matt laughs as she almost slips grabbing his shoulder quickly. He grabs her ass lifting her up slightly so's he's able to put in more force._

_“How bad do you want it?” Matt says his voice husked in her ear. “Murdock, if you don't make me cum right now, I swear to god!” She growls but he shuts her up going at a rougher pace. She screams but he's quick to cover her mouth. “You don't want to get caught do you?” He chuckles. “Just keep going, I could care less right now.” She grunts. He speeds up pulling her down harder. She can hear his steady breathing turning into pants as he comes close to his release. “Go ahead cum in me.” She purrs in his ear. She doesn't have to say it twice as he releases his load in her as he slams her back down feeling her walls clenching tightly around him. “Cum for me.” He orders as he moves his thumb down to massage her swollen nub. She screams his name as she finishes her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Matt gets off her and lays beside her as they both pant catching the breath as the rain slows down._

_“We should get outta here.” He says sitting up. “Good idea.” She says grabbing her wet clothes and they run to the apartment without getting noticed._

_The two date in secret for a couple months until Lexi decides maybe it was time for her to leave, she didn't want to attach herself to someone again. She was scared of losing them. She's had her fun running a muck with Daredevil in the city, and it was time for something new. She's currently out of bed and all packed. She heads for the roof top and stands on the ledge thinking of she really wanted this. “What no goodbye?” She jumps almost falling off the ledge turning to see Matt. “I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you.I know you have a early court day tomorrow.”_

_“Where you headed?” He ask._

_“I don't know, but I'll be around. You're a sight for sore eyes Matt Murdock.” She smiles and jumps to the other rooftop. About thirty minutes into her walk she heard Abby ch of commotion going on. She walks through the alleyway peeking over the corner to see two guys fighting. One wearing a vest with a white skull spray painted on it and the other some was some criminal dump. She recognized the man in vest from the news. Frank Castle. Franks on the floor and the other man is about to shoot Frank. Lexi sees a big whiskey bottle on the floor and grabs it quickly throwing it to the scum bags head knocking him out._

_Frank looks up at her seeing a smirk on her face. “You must be Frank.” She introduces holding a hand out so he can get up from the floor. He hesitates for a moment and gets up without her help. “Who the hell are you?”_

_“I'm Le—_

_She stops when the scum bag starts getting up and she snatches the gun out of franks side holster shooting the guy. “Lexi.” She finishes and Frank just stands there looking at her in such confusion. She hands him back the gun and he takes it not taking an eye off her. “I'm sorry do I know you?” Her questions as she picks up her backpack. “Not really but we have a mutual friend.” He raises an eyebrow until it hits him. “Did red send you?”_

_“No, was just leaving a friends house, buts he's mentioned you once or twice.”_

_“Oh yeah? What’d he tell you?”_

_“That you put down the bad guys for good. Make sure they just don't go back to doing the sam thing over again. And I think your way is the way to go.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.” He stands there grabbing his bag swinging it over his shoulder. “You hungry?” She ask when turns. “I could eat.” He answers. “Then let’s eat.”_

 


End file.
